Patronus Charm
The Patronus Charm was a powerful defensive spell which could shield against a Dementor. It conjured a silvery energy which could be non-corporeal. A corporeal Patronus would take the shape of an animal and was called a spirit guardian. About The Patronus Charm was a highly advanced spell, and even skilled witches and wizards found it difficult. It was a positive force born of hope and happiness. The incantation had to be given by concentrating on a single, happy event. It had to be very powerful thought. A non-corporeal Patronus was a silver light, but a powerful Patronus was corporeal and took the shape of a blinding an dazzling silver animal. They were an embodiment of happiness. Their shape was special to the person who performed it. No two Patronuses were completely the same, and it was an animal for which they shared an affinity. The spell was very effective against Dementors because it had a happy nature. Dementors feed on hope and happiness, but the spell itself cannot feel despair. It acted like a shield in front of a Dementor. Teaching of the Patronus Charm wasn't given by a school because it was very beyond the skill set of the Ordinary Wizarding Level. History In September 1993, Remus Lupin fended a Dementor away when he was heading to Hogwarts School and Harry Potter saw the spell's silver light for the first time. Professor Dumbledore later used it when Dementors invaded a Quidditch game at Hogwarts. Because he kept being affected by Dementors, Lupin agreed to teach Harry anti-Dementor lessons and he learned about the Patronus Charm. He soon fought a Boggart which took the shape of a Dementor, and used the spell for the first time. He first thought about a time he won a House Championship, but it wasn't a happy thought powerful enough to produce anything better than a white fog. The second time, he thought about finding out he was a wizard instead and produced a non-corporeal shadow. Four lessons in, he could produce an indistinct Patronus which Lupin thought was a good achievement for a young wizard. In February, he was playing an Inter-House Quidditch game when four Slytherin students pretended to be Dementors. Thinking they were Dementors, he used a very powerful Patronus Charm but hadn't any time to look at what shape it had taken. Lupin was very proud, and the students were knocked to the ground. Harry's Patronus was getting stronger, but he failed to produce anything better than a white fog when he and Sirius Black were being attacked by Dementors in June. Before he passed out, Harry saw a figure standing nearby conjure a very powerful Patronus and fend hundreds of Dementors off. He was confused about who they were at first, and thought it had to be his father. He and Hermione later used a time-turner to go back in time, and he wanted to go back and watch it happen again to see who it was. He soon deduced he had done it, and conjured a very powerful and distinct Patronus of a stag because he had confidence in knowing he had been capable. Known Patronuses Notes and sources Category:Charms